Shinigami
}}| colspan="3" style="padding-top:1px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} History When the slates were discovered and the power distributed among people within the land proved different in various fashion, there was an unknown power that the slates gave to another person - A Unknowing King within an island isolated from habitation from most. The people within this small island there generated the speculation of witch craft, which in turn led to this man, and other strains like him, being put on trial to be killed. With this power, the "1st Purple King" decided to use his new found power to not only save himself and the strains, but to deal the condemners with his own power, leading to him and the ones he saved to control the island. Although the island kept to itself, not evolving through means that the rest of the world did, the small place decided to use it's power to branch out; saving the lives of others. His next aim was to move the headquarters to the world, so that they may save it from it's own destruction. This is when the Clan soon migrated to Japan, establishing a residency in this country. To his surprise, he found that a lot of the people had power of their own, seeing the different sectors and the surplus of abilities that this land had nurtured. Tempted to move away from this land with him and his people, the second Purple King found solace in helping strains finding a place to go, in times of quarrel and in times of pain. In addition to this, the Purple King accepted orphans, women, and children whom couldn't provide for themselves, living in an underground passage where he assisted his people. Growing old, the First Purple King knew not what to do as his power was not only wearing out, but the people grew worried about what would happen to them. As the First Purple King had abilities that surpassed all of the others, they grew worried about who would lead the clan. When the First Purple King finally laid down to rest, the Second King was amongst the son of an immigrant. As he was young and inexperienced, him being around the age of ten, he learned the ways of compassion as he trained and honed his power. Training his mind, body, and soul, the young King was able to master his power within a few years, giving rise to a newfound loyalty to him. As the Purple King also sought out to learn more about being a King by looking into the other clans, he learned how to not only lead, but he learned how to share his power with others. As there were many people within his reign, there was none that he trusted enough to handle such power, even some that he found was jealous over it. With this, the Purple King created the organization "Shinigami" in order to right the wrongs of his own people first, before carrying out the legacy of his predecessor. Carrying out the ideas and the need to defeat the unjust and bring the world just through his own hand, the young King used his power for what he and his council determined as "Justice" - Not so much as good or evil. The Second King decided that the underground work would be easier with a base, him using funds from under-the-table assassination missions, black markets, etc to create a coffee shop. As it is rather small, the place runs very efficiently, seen as a hot spot to have a morning breakfast, a pretty decent lunch, or to read a nice book. It's also a plus that the people working within the shop wear maid outfits with cat ears, sending some guys over the edge, needing to go there. The coffee is rumored to be one of the best in Tokyo. Organization Structure Shinigami has a rather simplistic structure in which the clansmen abide by. There are four ranks within this hierarchy in which have a role within the functioning of Shinigami, each having a set of traits and functions that keep the Clan strong, especially with being such a secretive organization. As the organization is secretive, the Purple King holds a Coffee Shop in which he allows some to work in doing different jobs in order to keep the shop in order. Sinner This is the beginning rank of Shinigami. At this rank, people are new to the organization, and work in lowly positions, such as cleaning, making food, caring for others etc. They are also able to assist within the shop as dish washers, waitresses, etc. These people have no access to the Purple King's Aura and solely are there to assist him. People at this rank are usually orphans, the abused, or some form of people that need a place to go in order to avoid danger. Priest This is the second rank of Shinigami. At this rank, people have access to the Purple Aura, able to fight other clans or even each other, for practice anyway. During this rank, it is of the most importance to hone battle skills. As the Purple Aura can be accessed, one is not able to use the Space Manipulation ability, as this is seen as a powerful tool, and cannot be used to this level due to it's extreme and complicated power, usually taking a while to hone. Priest are usually in charged with small tasks that includes scouting, spying, or engaging in small combat. Reaper This is the third rank of Shinigami. At this rank, people have access to the Purple Aura, and can use the Space Manipulation ability. At this rank, one has shown their devotion to the Purple King, able to use this power to feats similar to that of his own. With devotion comes one's battle skills, intelligence, intuition, and obedience. This rank is given only to the loyal, as this power is something that the Purple King holds dear, giving it only to those that are worthy. Reapers usually carry out the harder missions, as they are seen fighting off high-level clansmen from other organizations, or carrying assassination missions, killing people of high government ranks. It is OK to work in the coffee shop at this rank as well. Executioner This is the final rank of Shinigami. At this rank, one is the Purple King, as no one as legitimately seen his/her combat before. As this one is seen as the one that has the power to end a life with a single swing of his ax, None within his clan question his authority. Membership Admission The organization tends to assist in taking care of those in need, wanting to all around be "Knights of the Night." As their color is purple, they see themselves as the helpers in the shadows. With this, people of the "Sinner" rank are those that are seen as dirt, disgusting, and needing of help, that isn't to say those that want to join can't, although the organization is rather secretive. In order to become a Priest though, one is asked to walk through a gate created by the Purple King using his Space Manipulation, soaked with his Aura. If they are able to return immediately out of the gate, then they can be one of his own, if not, they have some sort of doubt within their heart and cannot be a Priest, and more than likely will be wondering through darkness until they die. With this, not a lot of people tend to take the chance. Aura Members of this clan possess a Purple Aura '''able to coat their bodies and weapons in order for combat, strengthening their blades. The aura on more powerful users can change into different shapes or forms in order to fight with during battle. Powers & Abilities The clan isn't known for it's power, as it seemed to be rather mysterious. Little is known about the clan to other clans, as their work is done in complete and utter secret, as Knights of the Night, coming to judge all under the same power of the Purple King. '''Space Manipulation '''Clansmen of the Reaper rank are able to manipulate space in order to get to a place in a significant amount of time, as only people of the clan are able to use the space manipulation, using items / body parts coated with the purple aura. The power of creating these "wormholes" is the contrasting the idea of the basic arithmetic principle that the "shortest distance between two given points is a straight line." Able to use the ability solely within a straight line, using their aura to cut through space, formally known as "Gates", They are able to push themselves or items coated within the purple aura in order to get to a given place. The longer the distance, the more energy that is used. ((See Wormhole for more information. Practically cutting a hole within space, able to go through the hole and entering another point. The distance has to be in a straight line for one point to another in order for the desired results.)) '''Power Nullification This power is granted solely to the Purple King, whom is able to nullify the power of those whom he touches, while he is touching them. Something that is referred to as "Judgement." This does nothing to those with no power at all. 'Fighting Style ' The fighting style is an assassin-based style of fighting. Usually, purple clansmen will attempt to end a fight rather quickly, taking their weapons to the neck, to the heart, or any other vital part of the human body. Although there isn't a name or a specific requirement for a person to use, the clansmen on the battlefield must know how to end their opponents with the utmost of ease. Member Information (Optional: List your members here and the memories including progress, formed.) Library (This is where you may store your RP progress.)